


You Caught Me

by calikocat



Category: CHiPs
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, memories and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon reminisces on the past and how it led to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Caught Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: CHiPs does not belong to me.
> 
> A/N: We're going to blame all the CHiPs fics that I write on my mother as she's the one who told me about the show. And then my beta did some research to learn about ChiPs...and her Dad saw it and they ended up watching the first season together. Its been a domino effect.
> 
> A/N 2: This particular story is inspired by the Season One episode ‘Flashback!’... for reasons. [Such as this scene.](http://dongz.co.vu/post/37097625570/the-first-time-we-met-i-was-on-a-trail-bike)

You Caught Me  
calikocat  
Word count: 967

XXX

It started with a downhill trek with a dirt bike racing down toward him and soaring over the top of his car at the last second. Bike and rider were one in that moment of flight and Jon's heart stopped because he was in awe of the natural and raw talent above him.

The bike landed and the guy rode out a ways before stopping to look back at Jon... and when he did... The little punk shot him a cocky smirk that said only one thing. “Catch me if you can.” Jon found himself not only grinning back...but giving chase. He'd catch that kid if it was the last thing he ever did.

So the kid rode all through the dirt and scrub brush, keeping well ahead of Jon as he followed behind in his car, covered in dust. When the kid hit a ditch and flipped off his bike, however, Jon's heart skipped a beat. That wasn't how he wanted this to end.

He all but flung himself out of his car and slid down the incline to get to the kid. By the time Jon got to him he was rolling over onto his stomach; his ridiculous purple shirt pushed up revealing unblemished skin. Jon ignored the warmth that shot through him, glad that so far the kid looked unhurt and was moving on his own.

“You hurt?” Jon asked, surprised that he wasn't out of breath from his sprint. The kid...and really he wasn't a kid, just a bit younger than Jon maybe. The guy looked up at Jon and shook his head. Good. “Why don't you reach in your pocket and give me your driver's license.” The guy in purple didn't say anything, just reached for his pocket. “You know you ought to wear a helmet. It saves lives.”

That got a reaction. “Is there anything that saves people up there from giving lectures to people down here?”

Jon smiled and offered his hand. “Come on, get up.” The guy stared up at him in surprise and confusion but eventually took his hand. Again Jon ignored the warmth that shot through him and he helped the guy to his feet. He did his best to stay professional and cool. No matter how good the other man looked.

xxx

Things took an interesting turn the next time Jon came across one Francis “Ponch” Poncherello. When he had chased down the car full of trouble makers he thought for sure he'd have to use his baton or gun for the first time in a long time. But then Ponch had popped out of the back seat and promptly sided with Jon. Claimed Jon as kin and with a look made his buddies back down.

Though Ponch nearly had a heart attack when Jon insisted on writing the citations.

“Hey man, you got a death wish or somethin'?”

Jon just grinned. “You know the family motto, ‘You do your job and I'll do mine’. Cousin.” That got a grin out of Ponch and it was the start of something grand, they just hadn't truly realized it yet.

xxx

Then came the lessons. Jon had never considered being able to fly on a bike the way Ponch could. But Ponch was a good teacher and Jon wanted to return the favor. Ponch had instilled a new outlook on life in Jon and Jon wanted to help him. Even when Ponch showed his doubts about the application Jon handed him.

“Hey you crazy man? This is an application from the CHP.”

“That's right.”

“That's not funny man.”

Jon smiled up at him. “It’s no joke. The way you ride a bike? Sure you find a little trouble, but you attract good luck for the people around you.” Like me. “What I'm trying to say is, you need us and we need you.” I need you. It’s crazy how much I need that perfect smile in my life.

“No way man. *CHP is the last place I belong.”

Jon didn't let the hurt show...he was sure he could change Ponch's mind.

xxx

Ponch did eventually join, despite everyone’s doubts, including his own. And even once he was on, he almost quit on day eight. If those girls hadn't crashed their car into a pool then and there he would have lost Ponch. But they did and Ponch responded like a true officer, he did what he was born to do.

The two of them saved those girls from that car at the bottom of that pool. Jon knew it, he knew when they surfaced and their eyes met, he knew that Ponch had found his place.

xxx

If only it hadn't taken Ponch two years as Jon's partner to figure out Jon.

A sudden cold press on his arm made Jon jump a bit and he turned a sharp look at his partner. Ponch just grinned and raised the cold beer up and put it in Jon's hand.

“What'chya thinkin' bout Jon?”

Jon smiled and went back to watching the sunset, leaning against the balcony rail. “Oh, nothin' much. Just about this punk kid on a dirt bike I met years ago.”

“Oh yeah? He a cool dude?”

“Bit of a smart ass, thought he was cute though.”

Ponch nearly choked on his own beer. “You kidding me? That's what you thought the first time you saw me?”

“Yeah. Then you dared me to catch you with that smirk of yours.”

“Well you caught me Jon.” Ponch moved closer and caught Jon's lips in a kiss. “Glad you did too.”

Jon grinned just before he deepened the kiss. “That makes two of us.”

XXX

*CHP – California Highway Patrol...pretty much why the show is called CHiPs, for any of my readers that aren't familiar with the show.


End file.
